


Missing Big Mike

by Dodo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bananas, Crack, Feeding, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, eating like a pervert, tsum tsum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Steve really enjoyed the readily available fruit of the 21st century however one fruit made him skittish. It didn’t taste the same and yet it looked the same. That and it had such a phallic take these days and he really shouldn’t be thinking about this as he watches Tony go to town on one.🍌
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Missing Big Mike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcadeGhostAdventurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadeGhostAdventurer/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ArcadeGhostAdventurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadeGhostAdventurer/pseuds/ArcadeGhostAdventurer) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Arcade#1825
> 
> Short Prompts:
> 
> \- "What is your biggest fear?" "B- Bananas."  
> 🍌

It was some sort of shield test that had to be done that had let Steve’s cat out of the bag. An intimidation test or something, which he’d failed only due to not being intimidated by the person doing the test, in fact the proctor had been intimidated by Steve. Not on purpose mind you, Steve had reported in uniform and apprenly the spangles were very intimidating.

So he had to come back another day and wait in a meeting room with another agent, who was also going to take the test with him. Steve shifted the other agent was covered in tsums, it was hard to tell if there was an agent under them. He could see quite a few avenger tsums in the pile and they seemed fat and happy. 

Nick Fury strolled in looked at the tsum infestation and his shoulders shook,  
“Agent V there is no way you are terrified of Tsums.”  
“One false move could be my demise.”  
Ah there was a person under the pile. Fury closed the door.

“I’m testing you two, what is your biggest fear?”  
Fury looked at Steve, and then at the tsum pile.  
“B-Bananas,”  
Steve uttered eyes dropping low with Fury’s incredulous face,  
“Same, nasty.”  
“You cannot, claim it as your own agent V.”  
“Why can’t I? I’m allergic to them.”

Some of the Tsum tsums had broken off from the pile and wandered over to Steve. He pulled away at first but then one almost fell off the table and he scooped it up. Invariably the pile moved from agent V to him. He understood the previous comment of one false move. He felt like one false move and he’d hurt one and then they’d all attack him or something equally horrible. 

Fury tossed his hands up done with them and left, agent V made a clicking noise and the Tsums swarmed off Steve and back on to the agent. The agent was turned towards him, but there wasn’t much but busy clumps of color from the tsums.  
“You miss the 40s bananas? These Cavendish ones are impostors.”  
Steve nodded it was a bit surreal the face that some of the tsums had settled in a way that made a face over the agents face.

“Give me your address, I can get you some different ones, per delivery.”  
Steve handed out the information more compelled to appease the tsums that were staring him down. The pile satisfied walked off, and Steve headed back to the tower.  
🍌  
It wasn’t that he feared bananas would do him in it was just one thing that looked uncanny to the one he remembered but instead of living the nostalgic taste it was something less. Like a cheap imitation knock off banana, it wasn’t the same and it really bothered Steve. He’d done his research to the panama disease pretty much wiped out a lot of the plantations state side. He’d tried buying different brands but they all seemed to have the same taste they were probably all the same banana with hindsight.

Steve really happy about the readily available fresh fruit of the 21st century however one fruit made him skittish. It didn’t taste the same and yet it looked the same. That and it had such a phallic take these days and he really shouldn’t be thinking about this as he watches Tony go to town on one.

He edged around the massive crate of bananas in the common room kitchen, Tony was off to the side moaning over a banana. Steve could not help but see it as Tony deep throated the entire fruit.  
“Soooo goood!”

The paper affixed to the crate side read  
“To Steve fear the bananas no more.  
Please take care of cap tsum he’s decided to stay with you.  
-AV”  
Steve looked up to see a cap tsum watching him from the top of the crate.  
“Tsum?”  
“Yeah,”  
Steve offered his hand to the tsum who hopped down and crawled up his arm. Snuggling down on his shoulder, Steve leaned back to see that Tony was still giving his banana lip service.

Steve picked up a banana hesitantly deciding to try one. The skin was definitely thicker as Steve picked apart the stem. The tsum rubbed at his neck calling out wanting to see the banana, Steve brought it closer it certainly smelled better to him. The flesh was the same color the texture looked the same and the tsum dove head first for the banana.

“Hey!”  
Steve watched the tsum expand around the banana length and munch down on it. He held out the banana watching the cap tsum use gravity to help eat it. It was almost as vulgar as Tony’s way. Steve moved over to Tony, using his free hand to twist Tony’s hand up in supination and placing the banana and Tsum in his hand. Perverts ought to eat together.

Steve then picked a bunch up and retreated to his room. Away from the scenes that made his pants to tight and the hunger in his tummy swell a hunger that was never satiated by food. Ignoring Tony calling after him and the muffled ‘tsum’ noises. He didn’t want to think about Tony's lips wrapped around the smooth pale flesh of the banana. The same time thinking about how cap tsum had become a condom over the banana it was eating.

He closed his door and set a bunch of bananas on his counter eyeing them as he went to the bathroom and cleaned up for the day. He came back and helped himself to the ice cream there was really only one test to be had, the banana split. He hoped these would be the soft sweet big mikes he used to have with bucky, the Cavendish, were all off on flavor and texture and it was down right disheartening with his first banana split of the century. He could have done without the astringent plant aftertaste that seemed prevalent in them.

These were big mikes, Steve sighed as he nibbled on the tip of one. He carefully placed it in the bowl and dumped ice cream onto it, with the sprinkles and chocolate syrup, the 21st century was great you didn’t have to go out to have banana splits he could do it in the privacy of his own room. He could eat 5 banana splits if he wanted to, telling himself as he made a second one he deserved it having to put up with Tony giving a banana a blow job, ijt was so easy to replace the big mike with a big Steve.

He dropped his spoon and covered his face with his hand the images were hot but why had he thought that? Tony just liked to tease him and get him riled up, surely he didn’t actually want Steve? Luckily there was a noise at his door distracting him from his current mental train wreck. Unfortunately it turned out to be Tony and the swollen tsum.

“Steve he doesn’t looks so good,”  
Tony held out the tsum and Steve backed away, the tsum looked fine. Just fatter in fact it seemed to be eyeing up Tony’s half eaten banana.

“So are bananas really your greatest fear?”  
Tony was leaning in close and Steve backed up actually he wanted to get back to eating his second banana split. It was best cold after all.  
“My biggest fear is you making fun of me when I admit to liking you.”  
Steve then tried to shut the door on Tony but it didn’t work.  
“Why would I do that? I like you too?”

“You do...but then why do you eat bananas like that?”  
“Like what?”  
“Like a pervert?”  
“I really like them.”  
“No you moan all over them and then deep throat them. No one eats bananas like that.”  
Tony made a deep purring noise and pushed up against Steve.  
“So you’ve noticed.”  
“It's kind of hard not to.”  
Steve’s eyes darted down to Tony's hand on his hip. The banana in his other hand was under attack by cap tsum, but Tony didn’t seem to care. Placing it down on the nearby table.

Pressing a hand against Steve’s chest as he backed back into the living room where his ice cream was melting slowly.  
“Oh what is this?!”  
Steve didn’t respond Tony always talked about being a genius surely he could see it was a melty banana split. He sat down in front of it with his trusty spoon. Tony sat next to him leaning in close.  
“You going to share that hot stuff?”  
“No,”  
Steve made a big show of hoarding the bowl from Tony, and Tony attempted and failed to get around. Then he pouted, frowning and grumbling that it probably wasn’t a good split. Steve wrapped his hand around Tony’s tie and pulled him into a kiss.

Then pulled back grinning at the shocked expression.  
“You didn’t say the magic words,”  
“Please? Please Steve I’m so hungry wasting away.”  
Steve offered a spoonful of the banana and ice cream confection, this also caught Tony off guard but he followed along allowing Steve to feed him every other bite of the split. They finished and kissed some as Tony leaned back into Steve. He’d migrated during the feeding into Steve’s lap.

“So your greatest fear now?”  
Tony asked eyes sparkling with mirth, steve looked up and pointed at the cap tsum who was eating the banana peel.  
“Tsum tsums, cute but one false move could be my demise.”  
He grinned as Tony guffawed at that, he picked Tony up and carried him over to the couch as they continued kissing. Maybe the 21st century wasn’t so bad sure a lot of things had changed but that was life things changed and even if big mikes were rare he had a dealer now, and he had Tony as well.


End file.
